Sunset
by Angeline.123
Summary: Len, Rin, Miku, Luka and Kaito are best friends. What happens when Len leaves town and comes back in five years? What happens when a teal haired boy suddenly joins in? Read to find out. LenxRinxMikuo (Non Incest) (I suck at writing summaries)


**A/N : I published a new story! Oh, and If you only see Rin, Len and Miku in the cover image, It means that the cover image has been automatically cropped by the site. There's supposed to be Luka and Kaito next to Len and Miku . . . Other than that, I have nothing to say . . . So, On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer : If I did own Vocaloid, LenxRin would be an official couple**

* * *

Normal POV

~8 Years ago~

It was a warm, sunny day. A light breeze was blowing and you can hear the birds chirping, the kids playing and there was no car in sight. So far, It has been a nice and peaceful day. But thus, The peaceful silence didn't last long

"Rin! Wait up!" A blond haired boy called out to a certain blonde haired girl

"Ble! It's your fault for being so slow!" Rin shouted while sticking out her tongue at him

"You're the one who's too fast!"

"You just won't anmit that you're wrong!"

"Ha! You spelled 'Admit' wrong!" He shot back at her

"Y-you smarty pants!" Rin said, Her face red from the embarrassment

"Fatty!"

"Y-" Before she could finish his sentence she was cut off by a shouting tealette

"STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER!"

"Miku, Len called me fat!"

"She started it" Len said while pointing at Rin

"B-"

"QUITE!"

"Yes ma'am!" They both said while kneeling on their knees

"Now, Quit yelling at each other or Queen Miku will shove a thousand leek's down your throat"

"Yes Miku-sama!" They said in unison

"Miku, you should stop threatening them with Leek's" Chided a pink haired girl

"Eh, Sorry Luka, I just can't help it. They're so cute when they think their life's are in danger" Said Miku while grinning and scratching the back of her neck

"You can stand up now guys" Luka said with a sigh

"Luka! You're our savior!" Rin said while running towards Luka and giving her a bear hug

"Urgh" They all turned their heads to the source of the grunting

"What was that?" Wondered Len

"I think it was this ice-cream loving Kaito" Miku said while poking a blue haired boy with a leek

"Miku, It's not nice to poke someone with a leek. Where did you get that anyways?" Said a calm and curious Luka

"Maybe if I do this…" Ignoring Luka's question, Miku puts her leek closer to Kaito's nose

"Gaah! It stinks!" Kaito screamed while covering his nose with his hands

"It's your fault for sleeping on the ground"

"But I wasn't sleeping on the ground!" He said, Almost crying because of the leek's smell

"Kaito, are you crying?" Asked Len

"These are manly tears!"

"You're not even a man yet" Said a bored looking Rin

"Hmm…The sun's almost setting" Said Miku while walking away from Kaito

"Hey! Don't just walk away from me!"

"Hm? Do you want this leek?" Miku offered while swinging her leek around

"*Hic* How can you guys do this to me *Hic*"

"I'm just kidding. Come on, The sun is setting" Miku said as she offered her hand to Kaito

"Huh? _The_ Hatsune Miku is offering _Me_ her help?! Help! The world is ending!"

"Hmph, I'm not _that _mean"

"Do you really want to argue _now_" Said a quite irritated Luka

"Sigh, Come on Kaito"

"I'm coming" You can hear him mutter 'Creepy witch' and 'Luka' under his breaths

"What did you just say? Hm, Boy?" Luka glared at Kaito as she said that

"N-nothing!"

"Hm, I'll let you go this time…"

'Never get on Luka's bad side' Kaito thought to himself

"Hurry up guys! The sun's setting!" Rin screamed while waving her hands at them

"Coming!" They all said in unison

* * *

"Kire~" Rin said as they watched the sun set's

"Hey, we'll always be friends. Right?" Len asked

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be!" Rin replied to Len's question

"Y-yeah!" Len replied rather nervously

"Something wrong?" Luka asked

"N-nothing!"

"Hmm…Fine"

* * *

~3 Years later~

The sounds of trains come and go could be heard. Miku, Kaito, Luka, Rin, Len and his family were in the train station. Why? It's because Len and his family are going to move out of town. Again, Why? It's because of certain business that Len's father had to attend to in another city

"Len, do you really have to go?" Asked a desperate looking Miku

"I'm really sorry guys"

"Well, There's a 50/50 chance that we will be able to meet again" Stated Luka

"Y-yeah! Let's think positive guys! Maybe we'll meet again!" Hoped Kaito

"Y-yeah" Len said while looking down at his feet

"Len, dear. We have to go! The train is here!"

"Oh, That was my mom. I guess I have to go now" Len said, depressed

"Rin?" Len looked at his friend who was silent the whole time they were here

"If you're not gonna say anything. then, Bye. I guess" He continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait! Len!" Len turned his head to see Rin running towards him

"I'll miss you" She smiled while saying that line

"I'll miss you too" Len said, Returning the smile

"Ne, Promise me that you'll never forget me?" She said it more of a question than a statement

Hearing that, He hugged her and said

"We'll always be friends, Forever. I'll never forget you, any of you"

"Promise?"

"Promise" He can now feel soft drops of water on his shoulder

"Hey, Don't cry" He tried comforting her while slightly pulling her away so he's able to see her face

"B-but what if w-we won't b-be able to s-see each other again?" She said between sobs

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, soon"

"Len, Honey! The train is leaving!" Len's mother called out for him

"I'll be there soon!"

"Sorry, but I have to go" Len said softly to Rin

"P-please don't leave me"

"I'm sorry Rin" Len said while giving her one last hug

"Bye Rin"

"Bye Len, And don't you dare forget about us!"

"Why would I!" Len said, walking away while grinning seeing that Rin is back to her normal, childish self

* * *

~5 Years later~

Len POV

_DRIIIIING DRIIIIING DRIIIIING_

"Uurgh" I let out a loud groan as I struggle to turn off my alarm clock

"Lenny-kins! Breakfast is ready! Go wash up and come downstairs" My mom yelled from downstairs

"Ok!" I replied, Ignoring the fact that she called me 'Lenny-kins' (Seriously! Who came up with that ridiculous name?!)

I'm not going to let anything ruin this day!

Today is the day that I, Len Kagamine, am going to rule the world with my banana army!

I was joking. Today, I'm going to move to my hometown. Yasuragi city (1) to be exact. It's a city known for It's beautiful sceneries, And my childhood friends lives there! This is going to be the best day of my life! *cough* excuse me for that.

Oh, I haven't Introduced myself properly.

My name is Len Kagamine, Or Kagamine Len. Whatever floats your banana boat. I'm currently 16 years old, I live with my mom and dad (Obviously) And um…there's not much things going on in my life.

"Hmmm, I wonder what the others will be like now" I wondered to myself as I grabbed my toothbrush. Then questions began to pop up inside my head.

What if they completely forgot about me? What if they hate me now for leaving them? What if they avoids me seeing that I've completely changed since then?

Think positive Len! Think positive!

* * *

"Len, are you sure you've packed everything you need?"

"Yes, I'm sure" I answered my mom while munching on my pancakes

"Are you sure you don't want your father to drive you there? Have you memorized the apartment's address? Are you sure you want to move there?"

"Calm down mom, I'm sure everything would be alright"

"Dad is still asleep anyways, I don't want to bother him" I continued

"He worked late again" My mom said with a sigh

"Well, I better be off. I don't want to miss the train" I said while picking up my bag

"Well, take care dear"

"Yeah"

Hm? Oh, I haven't mentioned that I'm moving to my hometown alone? Well, I am. Why you ask? Well, basically it's because of my dad's work. And my mom couldn't come with me because she has to take care of the house. So…Yeah

Suddenly, I felt small drops of water on top of the palm of my hand

"Shit, It's raining" I searched my bag for an umbrella, Then I remembered that I didn't bring one. And I'm already pretty far from my house. This is going to be a pretty long day

* * *

**EDIT 07-21-2013 : (1) Yasuragi means 'Peace' **

**I was planning to make this chapter longer. But thus, I realized that I didn't have the time to do it, and so, It's only about 1,626 words *sigh***

**Hmmm, I'm going to make a goal for the next chapter. Maybe, 2 reviews for the next chapter? **

**(I'm only asking for two ;A;)**

**And I'm deeply sorry for any grammar mistakes**

** 次の章まで、お会いしましょう！**


End file.
